Magnus Hammersmith
Magnus Hammersmith is a recurring villain on Adult Swim's Metalocalypse. ''He originally started out as the Dethklok's early rhythm guitarist up until he he was fired and kicked out of the band for his temper and arrogance and eventually replaced by Toki. Ever since then he swore his revenge against the band. His speaking voice was provided by Marc Maron while singing voice was provided by the series' co-creator Brendon Small. Personality Magnus was kicked out of Dethklok due to his arrogant, controlling nature and erratic violent behavior. When Nathan called Magnus out for "acting crazy," the guitarist responded by attacking the much larger man with a hunting knife, stabbing him in the shoulder while his back was turned. Nathan responds by beating Magnus unconscious, permanently damaging his left eye. That same night, Magnus tore apart the living quarters of Dethklok and wrote threatening messages on the walls with blood or red paint, promising to take revenge on Dethklok. This outburst was apparently so infamous that even Dr. Rockzo was aware of it. Magnus is implied to have an ego, as he claims the band would "suck" without him. Despite not being as fast or as technical as Toki or Skwisgaar, he feels superior to the other band members. After his dismissal, Magnus would develop an extreme hatred for his former friends and swear vengeance. Near the end of the series, Magnus would feel remorse for his actions towards the band and commit suicide out of shame. Role Magnus started out as the previous guitarist for Dethklok, holding the writing credits for the song "The Hammer" on Dethalbum III. Magnus is first briefly seen in the episode "Renovationklok" where he is present in a flashback when the band first signs to Crystal Mountain Records. He appears again in the episode "Dethcamp" where it is revealed that Magnus was egomaniacal and kicked out of the band after a fight with Nathan Explosion. The day after he was kicked out, Magnus trashed his former bandmates' equipment with writing "Revenge is coming" on the wall in blood. While Magnus works as a counsellor in Roc-a-Rooni Fantasy Camp, he becomes friends with his replacement Toki Wartooth, who attends the camp in a desperate attempt to make friends. Though he appeared to have reconciled with Dethklok, Magnus is revealed to be a member of the Revengencers. In "Church of the Black Klok", Magnus reveals his true colors while stabbing Toki, but kept him alive alongside Abigail so he can exact his revenge on Dethklok during the events of ''Metalocalypse: The Doomstar Requiem. However, impaled by the Assassin after questioning his choice to kill Ishnifus, Magnus witnesses the true power that Dethklok holds. Realizing that he was the villain all along for kidnapping Toki, Magnus commits suicide as a way to repent for his actions by stabbing himself in the chest. Trivia * Magnus' dismissal from Dethklok was partially inspired by how Dave Mustaine was fired from Metallica. * Although it is apparent that Magnus died in the series, it is unknown if he has truly died because the series concluded on a cliffhanger ending and minor characters have had a tendency to make cameo appearances at certain parts in the series. This is subject to a lot of fan speculation. ** As of The Doomstar Requiem, Magnus is the second former Dethklok member to have died, the first being X2P1158 in "Rehabklok". He is also the first former member of Dethklok, the second being X2P1158. * "Hammersmith" was the name of a Canadian rock band. * The word "magnus" means "great" while a "smith" is a craftsman who works with metals. A smith's title usually refers to what they make or work with, such as a tinsmith (one who works with the metal tin) or blades smith (one who makes bladed tools or weapons, such as knives, swords or daggers). * On Dethalbum III, Magnus is given writing credits for the song "The Hammer", hinting that despite antagonism between him and his former band, Dethklok still had enough respect for him to give him credit for the song. * Despite his violence and hatred toward Dethklok, Magnus responds with anger and horror when The Man With The Silver Face murders the elderly priest Ishnifus Meaddle, leading to some fan speculations about his moral contradictions. For example, he also once saved Toki from a group of bullies, only to cause him serious harm later on. If his lyrics are to be believed, Magnus also does not appear to wish to kill the members of Dethklok, stating he wished them to "to live in obscurity". Category:Arrogant Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Liars Category:Music Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Egotist Category:Tragic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Remorseful Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Homicidal